


Baby Powder

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Prostate Massage, baby powder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Baby powder. That's all I have to say for this.





	Baby Powder

Peter is stressed. Tony can see it in him. In the way he talks, in the way he acts, in the way he moves. So he decides to help him. He sets up a special massage for Peter, making sure that nothing he uses will bother Peter's sensitive skin. When Peter gets home, he's pleasantly surprised by what he sees in the living room. 

"Tony? What's going on?"

"Oh, you're home! I wanted to give you a massage."

Peter walks over to Tony and wraps his arms around his middle and plants a kiss on his lips. 

"Aw, that's sweet. What's the occasion?"

"I just want to make you feel nice, sweetheart. Is that ok?"

Peter giggles and nods. 

"Let me go put my stuff down and change."

When Peter comes back, he's only wearing a robe. He hops up on the table and removes the robe. Tony places a towel over Peter's bits so that he can relax. Tony picks up the baby powder, knowing that oil would overwhelm Peter. He dusts some of the power on his skin and begins to kneed at Peter's muscles, making them relax. The power is smooth against his skin, and unlike the oil, it isn't wet or cold. It feels like heaven, the smoothness of the powder against his skin. Tony's calloused hands kneed out every knot in his muscles, leaving him feeling boneless with every movement of Tony's hands. Tony can visibly see the tension leaking out of Peter. 

"May I remove the towel to massage your buttocks?"

Peter giggles. 

"Yes you may."

Tony pulls off the towel with a flourish and dusts Peter with more baby powder. Peter moans as Tony begins to massage the area right above his ass. The muscle there is particularly tight from swinging. 

He only tenses up when Tony starts to press his fingers into the muscles of his ass. 

"What's wrong, Petey?"

"Nothing. I just wasn't expecting that."

"You want me to stop?"

"No! No. It's fine."

"Ok. But if you want me to stop, just let me know."

"Of course."

Tony slides his hands back down to Peter's ass, now giving Peter a minute to adjust to the more intimate touch. He runs his thumbs over the smooth skin of his ass before pressing in. Peter moans in pleasure. 

"Does that feel good, Petey?"

"Mmhm!"

"Good."

Tony pours a bit more of the powder onto his sensitive skin, making already pale skin look as pale as snow. Tony runs his hands down between Peter's legs. Peter shivers when his hands run over his hole. Peter's breathing becomes labored as Tony massages his perineum. 

"Does that feel good, baby?"

"Mmhm!"

Tony chuckles softly and uses his other hand to massage the tight muscles around his hole. Tony feels himself getting hard from Peter's moans. 

Peter can't wait anymore and pushes his hips back, urging Tony to do more. 

"Oh, you like that, don't you?"

"Yes! Tony, please, I need more."

"Ok, hun, I got you."

Tony dusts his hands in more baby powder and rolls Peter onto his back. Tony starts on his front by massaging his pecs. He rubs the powder into Peter's nipples, turning them a dusty pink color. Peter shivers as Tony punches and rolls his nipples between his fingers.

"You like it when I play with your pretty nipples, baby?"

Peter's answer comes in the form of a high pitched whine and another shiver when Tony pinches his nipple. 

"So pretty for me, covered in powder. Letting me make you feel so good. I've haven't even touched your pretty cock and you're so hard, Petey."

Peter's cheeks flush with slight humiliation. Tony reaches for more baby powder. Tony take his time rubbing the powder into his body as he works his way down his abdomen.

Peter's body begins to seek friction, hips bucking into the air in desperation. Tony gives Peter a lopsided smirk and dusts his entire pelvic region in powder. His hands immediately go to rub at the muscles on Peter's inner thighs. Peter groans with pleasure and frustration. 

"Tony, I swear if you don't touch my cock I'm gonna scream."

"You'll be screaming later, I'll make sure of that. But he patient, sweetheart. I'm gonna make you feel so good."

A soft sob comes from Peter's mouth. Tony runs his fingers over and around his balls, gently teasing them between his fingers. His knuckles press against his perineum. Peter squirm, trying to get *something* to touch his aching cock.

"Alright, baby, you've waited long enough. Just try not to cum."

Peter sighs with relief when Tony runs his fingers up and down the length of his cock, stroking him tantalizingly. A bit of precum drips out of his cock. Tony wipes it up with his fingers and then licks them clean before returning to teasing him.

Peter feels like he's about to cry from Tony's teasing touch. He wants more. Needs it, even. He feels like his dick is going to explode if Tony doesn't give him more.

When finally- finally- Tony wraps his hand around Peter's dick, he cries. The powder against his skin and Tony's hand is too good.

Peter cums with a scream in Tony's hand. His entire body turns into putty, and his brain feels like mush. Tony strokes him through his orgasm, praising him for what a good boy he's been. 

When Peter stops shaking, Tony brings him to the bath that he had set up earlier. The heated water feels like a dream against Peter's skin, and he almost falls asleep as Tony washes the powder off of him. He can barely hold himself up when Tony takes him out of the bath and to their room.

"You did so good for me, baby. So good."

Tony strokes his cheeks and plays with his hair as Peter drifts off on top of him. 

"Love you so much, Petey, you don't even know."

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guys tell I have a thing for Tony calling Peter "Petey"?


End file.
